


Trying (#2 Starting Over)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [132]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying (#2 Starting Over)

“You came.” Charlie said a smile touching his lips.

“I dreamt about your mother last night.”

“So did I.”

“She was mad at me.”

“She told me not to forget my anniversary.”

Alan nodded. “That’s good advice.”

Alan frowned in thought. “Charlie, when you were little what did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Race car driver.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Formula 1.”

“Did we ever ask you that?”

“No.”

Alan nodded again. “I don’t always understand the type of life you have but you love him so I’ll try.”

A smile lit Charlie’s face. “That’s all I ever asked.”


End file.
